1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joining material and a stack structure of a fuel cell using the joining material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a stack structure of a solid oxide fuel cell including “a plurality of cells each having a longitudinal direction and including a support substrate having a gas flow path formed therein,” “a support plate for joining and supporting one end of each cell in the longitudinal direction through use of a joining material so that the cells protrude respectively from a surface of the support plate in the longitudinal direction and the plurality of cells are arranged in a stack shape,” and “a gas manifold on which the support plate is provided so that an inner space of the manifold and one end of each gas flow path of each of the plurality of cells communicate with each other” (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-100687).